


La Sombra Del Demonio Era Más Grande De Lo Que Pensábamos

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Fallen Angels, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reveal, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: Es hora de que Ciel pierda su alma, pero en vez de ello algunas revelaciones son hechas.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 5





	La Sombra Del Demonio Era Más Grande De Lo Que Pensábamos

Sebastián es un hombre que se aburre fácilmente, aunque siempre es divertido observar a los humanos, pequeñas e interesantes criaturas, tan débiles, tan fáciles de corromper...

Cuando hizo su contrato con Ciel Phantomhive fue mayormente por curiosidad y aburrimiento, al fin y al cabo no había abandonado el infierno en décadas, la llamada del chico no había más que una jugosa oportunidad para salirse, plus, no siempre se encontraba siendo invocado por una mera cría humana.

Un contrato con un niño

Un contrato dónde cedía su libertad y lealtad a cambio de un alma.

Simple.

Jugó el papel de un prestigioso mayordomo por dos años, cuidó, alimentó, educó y protegió al niño entre otras cosas.

Pero ahora que todo había acabado se encontraba con dos dilemas que jamás pensó afrontar (o al menos uno de ellos).

Uno: No podía realmente tomar el alma del niño.

Dos: Incluso si pudiera él realmente no quería tomar el alma del chico.

Hizo lo peor que cualquier ser sobrenatural podía hace.

Se encariñó.

Él se encariñó jodidamente con el mocoso.

Se encariñó con la mansión, los otros sirvientes, la sensación de libertad, los gatos, la adrenalina al pelear contra pobres idiotas ignorantes a su verdadera naturaleza....

-¿A que esperas?- La voz de Ciel irrumpió entre sus pensamientos, ojos zafiro mirándole fijamente entre irritado y algo parecido a la resignación.

Él símbolo del contrato todavía seguía ahí por supuesto, no desaparecería, no hasta que Ciel hubiese cumplido con su parte del trato.

Darle su alma a Sebastián.

Sebastián obsequió al niño una de sus famosas sonrisas que él sabía ponía a su pequeño amo de malas antes de alejarse de él, de pie y con una mano contra su pecho habló.

-Mis disculpas mi Lord pero parece que no estaré tomando su alma.- Informó el demonio medio carismático, Ciel frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no? ¿Qué no acabamos con el asesino de mis padres? Juré darte mi alma cuando todo terminase, ese era el trato, este es el final así que termina ya de una vez con esto.- Ordena el chico humano irritado.

-Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, si, pero me temo que su parte del trato no será capaz de ser cumplida.

-Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Ciel odiando cuán perdido realmente se sentía con todo esto, él tenía un alma no? Es decir, Sebastián se hubiese dado cuenta si no verdad? Podía alguien siquiera sobrevivir o vivir sin un alma en primer lugar?

-Quiero decir lo que ya dije mi Lord, por lo visto estaré estancado con usted hasta el día de su muerte.- Sebastián anunció inocentemente, aún sonriendo, Ciel por su parte no parecía tan divertido como el demonio.

-¿Porque no puedo cumplir con mi parte del trato? No permitiré que el apellido Phantomhive sea manchado y mucho menos por mi por no cumplir con mis promesas/contratos.- Dijó el chico bruscamente, mirada dura.

-Mis disculpas mi Lord pero creo que la razón no es algo por lo que usted deba preocuparse.... Mirelo como un regalo, el único humano en la historia que tendrá a un demonio a su lado hasta el día de su muerte, el humano que vivió una vida intocable.- Dice el demonio, tono divertido y hasta algo juguetón, la mirada de Ciel no cambia, de hecho, su mirada se vuelve aún más dura en contra de Sebastián.

-Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora, es una orden.- Demanda el último Phantomhive, sus palabras parecen borrar la.sonrisa del demonio.

-Si, mi Lord.- Sebastián hace una reverencia, la mano en contra de su pecho mientras este se arrodilla ante el niño, el símbolo del contrato calentandose en contra de su mano, advirtiendole como siempre de lo que podría suceder si fuese a ir en contra de las órdenes de su amo.- No tomaré su alma por el simple hecho de que yo no puedo ejercer ese tipo de acción en los humanos.

-¿...Qué?- Si Ciel andaba pérdido antes ahora sentía que lo habían abandonado en medio del mar sin memorias y sin siquiera saber su propio nombre.

-Me temo que sólo los demonios pueden tomar almas, yo no soy un demonio.- Encariñado o no Sebastián estaba sintiéndose bastante asesino en esos momentos, si había algo que él más odiaba era destrozar su perfecta fachada de demonio.

Ciel pareció palidecer ante sus palabras, un repentino sentimiento de intranquilidad atacando su pecho, él había visto a Sebastián, había visto sus ojos, las plumas, que era sino un demonio?Incluso los dioses de la muerte lo habían llamado demonio, el mismo Pluto había reaccionado encantado con Sebastián, los ángeles por su parte habían reaccionado....

Bastante interesante, llamándolo impuro y enloquciendo más allá de las palabras al ver su verdadera forma, Ciel había pensado que quizás todos los ángeles reaccionaban así con todos los demonios...

Pero si él no era un demonio...

Entonces con que pierdas él hizo un contrato?

El contrato siquiera funcionaba o tan sólo era una fachada?

-Te ordeno que me digas que eres.- Ordenó Ciel, él necesitaba saber que tipo de criatura fue la que ofreció hacer un contrato con él, necesitaba saber que criatura tendría viviendo a su lado por el resto de su vida.

-....Un ángel caído.

Ciel se congeló.

Había escuchado bien?

Sebastián, ese insaciable demonio que parecía ser la encarnación de la sed de sangre y los pecados era...era...

Un ángel caído?

CÓMO?

Espera, tacha eso, él perfectamente sabía el CÓMO, sólo porque él no era del tipo religioso no significaba que no supiera la excesiva cantidad de ángeles caídos que existían.

La pregunta aquí era CUÁL ángel era él.

-Si eres un ángel caído eso significa que si tienes un nombre...Te ordeno que me digas tu nombre real.- Okay, quizás eso era un movimiento estúpido de su parte pero si tenía que vivir con un de-ángel caído (?) por el resto de su vida él queria saber cuál era el que tenía a su lado, tal vez eso podría decirle que esperar en algún momento?

Porque él estaba bastante seguro que debía haber algún tipo de regla para los demonios/ángeles caídos con respecto al tiempo que tenían permitido merodear en el mundo humano antes de que su presencia se hiciera notoria...

Verdad?

Sebastián por su parte se tensó, pero incluso así el nombre que salió de sus labios pareció salir casi con facilidad.

-Lucifer.

Ciel Phantomhive no estaba orgulloso de decir que su corazón dió un brinco ante ese nombre.

Lucifer estaba frente a él.

EL Lucifer había sido su mayordomo por dos años, Ciel lo golpeó más de una vez.

Él rey del infierno estaba de rodillas frente a él.

Tenía un contrato con él mismo diablo.

Y de alguna forma.

Tenía sentido.

Él nivel de poder que Sebastián poseía era...

Terrorífico.

Esa feroz bestia estaba bajo su comando, la misma criatura que fue en contra de Dios e hizo que millones de ángeles se revelaran en su contra estaba bajo su comando.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no se sintió algo digno de inflar su ego por un momento.

-Lucifer...- Probó el nombre, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en la comisura de sus labios, el diablo era su mayordomo, que tan irónico podía sonar eso?- Bien, tú eres el diablo gran cosa, mientras permanezcas conmigo tu nombre ha de permanecer siendo Sebastián.- Dijó simplemente, Sebastián le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas.

-Si, mi Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Digan lo que digan me llevaré la teoría de que Sebastián es Lucifer a la tumba XD


End file.
